Carta de despedida
by Kari Mnjrz
Summary: El adios duele, jamas hubiera imaginado que ella le dejaría aquella carta. Dolia, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Él no era para ella.


**CARTA DE DESPEDIDA**

Era tarde, muy tarde. Tan tarde que posiblemente alguna otra persona pensaría que no era seguro andar por ahí a esa hora, pero él es un Ninja de élite, sería absurdo pensar que alguien podría atacarlo a él, en su propia aldea que por cierto también estaba repleta de ninjas. Era bastante tarde y él había permanecido en ese lugar desde hace varias horas atrás.

El frío que brindaba aquella noche no lo inmutaba ni un poco, tal vez era porque había otras cosas que sentir más importantes que el simple frío.

Y ahí permanecía, seguía pasando el tiempo y a él no le importaba.

Él estaría ahí por más tiempo, el suficiente para poder salir de aquel trance en el que estaba sumergido, el suficiente para comprender lo que había pasado, el suficiente para asimilar todas aquellas palabras dichas, el suficiente para caer en la realidad.

Pero ¿Qué hacía un ninja como él en ese lugar, tan estoico? ¿Qué hacía un ninja en un día libre a tales horas? ¿Qué hacía un ninja vestido con su uniforme ANBU en los límites de la aldea desde hace tanto tiempo?

No estaba vigilando. No estaba de misión. No estaba planeando nada.

Ahí estaba, recargado en una roca con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido, no, estaba más despierto que un gallo. Y estaba seguro que aunque lo intentara no podría dormir.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer ahí en ese lugar?

El suficiente.

Dicen que las despedidas siempre son dolorosas y a él nunca le habían parecido tan dolorosas como decían, para él eran algo normal, algo que tenía que pasar, siempre las cosas tienen ciclos y los ciclos deben terminar, siempre había pensado eso. Las despedidas eran algo casual, tal vez podían ser difíciles pero jamás dolorosas, al menos eso pensaba hasta ese día.

Jamás le había dolido una despedida como la de ella.

Recargando su cuerpo sobre la roca solo se movió lo necesario para cambiar su peso al otro pie y seguir igual, en la misma posición que había permanecido horas antes.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya no le importaba.

Por fin había creído que asentaría cabeza, como muchos le decían. Qué ingenuo había sido.

En una de sus manos enguantadas poseía un pedazo de papel corrugado que oprimía ya no con tanta fuerza como antes, pero que seguía doliendo con tanta intensidad.

El trozo de papel no era solo eso, era una carta, una carta que sus palabras escritas dolían como si le hubieran clavado un puñado de kunais, no, no era comparación, definitivamente prefería el kunai mil veces.

No comprendía el porqué dolía tanto, ahora que lo pensaba mejor y sopesaba todos aquellos momentos qué pasó con ella, siempre hubo indicios, siempre había señales, siempre hubo más, siempre estuvo él.

Su gran orgullo lo cegó.

Le habían dicho alguna vez que las palabras podían herir y lo sabía, pero en esta ocasión las palabras dolían tanto, lo desgarraban por dentro y aplastaban cada parte de su ser con odio. Tal vez debía estar pagando algo muy malo, tenía muchas de esas cosas en la lista.

La carta la había leído un par de veces, las suficientes para que cada palabra se grabara en su mente y corazón, y lo torturaran lentamente.

En un momento de valor volvió a extender la carta y se animó a leerla nuevamente, asegurándose de la veracidad de aquellas palabras, volver a confirmar lo que ya había leído y lo que tanto le había dolido. Quería leerla y darse cuenta que no había sido una pesadilla, caer en la realidad de nuevo. La leería nuevamente asegurándose de que no había una posibilidad, aunque sea pequeña, de que aquella fuera una broma.

Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones para después soltarlo muy despacio y leer la primera línea.

 _Hola, ¿sabes?_

 _Realmente no sé cómo empezar,_

 _Antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón._

 _Perdón por lo qué pasó,_

 _Sé que ya hablamos sobre esto durante la tarde de hoy_

 _pero esta carta la escribo_

 _para decir todas aquellas palabras que no expresé en persona._

 _Siempre he creído que es mejor_

 _hablar estas situaciones frente a frente,_

 _y es cierto, pero estoy segura que_

 _no será suficiente para expresar verdaderamente lo que siento._

 _Quiero decirte que_

 _si he tomado esta decisión es por varios motivos,_

 _ha sido realmente difícil para mi,_

 _lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo y_

 _creo que será lo mejor._

 _Perdóname por haber esperado hasta este momento,_

 _por haber llevado lo nuestro hasta este punto,_

 _tal vez pude quedarme más tiempo_

 _pero algo me decía que ya era tarde._

 _De verdad, y enserio lo digo de corazón,_

 _creo que por más que usara mi empeño,_

 _el final ya era inevitable._

 _Fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida,_

 _fuiste lo más valioso que poseía, fuiste algo más, siempre._

 _Desde que estábamos en el mismo equipo_

 _siempre fuiste algo más,_

 _algo que para mi era inalcanzable,_

 _algo prohibido. Siempre te vi hacia arriba y_

 _me provocaba una sensación de orgullo y,_

 _obviamente, amor._

 _Quiero que sepas que te amo,_

 _te amo y lo seguiré haciendo,_

 _pero el amor que te tengo ahora ha cambiado,_

 _no es el mismo de pareja que había._

 _Te amo como amo a un amigo,_

 _como amo a Naruto, a Ino,_

 _a Shizune o al capitán Yamato,_

 _a ellos los amo como hermanos y como parte del equipo,_

 _y el amor que te tengo ahora_

 _se asemeja al que tengo por ellos._

 _Me duele tomar esta decisión,_

 _me duele porque fuiste todo lo que deseé algún día,_

 _pero si no hay amor es inútil seguir._

 _Perdóname._

 _Además, creo que esto puede ser bueno,_

 _puedes continuar con tu vida como lo hacías,_

 _puedes buscar el amor en otro sitio,_

 _en tus constantes viajes en ANBU puede ser._

 _No quiero que esto termine con nuestra amistad,_

 _con tantos años de conocernos,_

 _con todo aquello que pasamos juntos,_

 _en misiones, en la guerra_

 _o fuera de servicio._

 _Eres muy especial para mi, lo seguirás siendo._

 _Por favor continúa tu vida,_

 _prométeme que serás feliz y qué lograrás salir adelante,_

 _te lo mereces,_

 _te conozco bastante bien y sé que_

 _también mereces ser feliz._

 _Eres lindo,_

 _esos ojos dispares y tú peinado extraño_

 _estoy segura que pueden conquistar a cualquier chica,_

 _anímate._

 _Aprovechando esta carta,_

 _quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi,_

 _me has hecho una persona más madura,_

 _me has hecho crecer,_

 _me has hecho amar,_

 _pero también me enseñaste a caer,_

 _a llorar para después levantarme y_

 _saber ahora lo que de verdad busco y lo que quiero para mi._

 _Muchas gracias,_

 _gracias por estar a mi lado en esos momentos_

 _para hacerme crecer y convertirme_

 _en la mujer que soy ahora._

 _Por favor perdóname,_

 _tal vez esta decisión que he tomado_

 _té ha descolocado por la sorpresa,_

 _tal vez no lo esperabas,_

 _no lo sé,_

 _en ocasiones es difícil descifrar lo que ocultas detrás._

 _Pero por favor, sea lo que sea, perdóname._

 _Quiero que seas feliz,_

 _como yo intentaré serlo también,_

 _quiero y espero que des lo mejor de ti, como conmigo,_

 _porque sé que lo intentabas, aunque te costara._

 _Gracias por todo. Siempre estarás en mi corazón._

 _Me comentó Naruto que te irás a una larga misión en ANBU,_

 _tal vez sobre decirlo pero_

 _cuídate mucho,_

 _te deseo un buen viaje,_

 _me duele mucho dejarte con esta pena_

 _pero de verdad lo siento._

 _Te deseo que te vaya bien y espero que de tu vida des lo mejor._

 _Esto no es un adiós,_

 _la próxima vez que te vea, y espero sea pronto,_

 _quiero verte con una sonrisa y poder abrazarte como lo hago._

 _Esto no es un adiós, pero es una despedida._

 _Perdóname._

 _Sabes que siempre voy a quererte_

 _y que siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón,_

 _siempre te recordaré con mucho cariño._

 _Recuerda que siempre podrás encontrar en mí a una amiga,_

 _por favor se feliz._

 _Es hora de terminar esta carta aquí,_

 _pero no sin antes decirte que te quiero,_

 _te quiero mucho y espero tu regreso pronto._

 _Adiós, Sasuke te deseo lo mejor._

 _Con amor, Sakura H_. 

El pelinegro suspiró y de sus labios se marcó tenuemente una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Y ahora que haré con esto? – de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja.

Al abrir la caja podía verse un lindo anillo de compromiso.

Si, efectivamente, Sasuke y Sakura, después de la guerra habían iniciado una relación amorosa, el sueño de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke pudo ser perdonado, con ayuda del hokage, en ese entonces Kakashi Hatake, y también pudo acceder a las fuerzas especiales ANBU.

Durante su admisión en ANBU, viajaba constantemente, casi nunca estaba en la aldea, lo que llevó a la definitiva decisión de la pelirrosa.

Una dura y cruel decisión para el pelinegro que buscaba la oportunidad para darle un nuevo giro a la relación.

Cuando habló con Sakura en la tarde y terminaron con la precaria relación que poseían prefirió ya no comentar nada sobre sus planes y aceptarlo, después de todo ella también merecía ser feliz, merecía lo mejor.

–Merece a alguien mejor. – agregó suspirando y aceptando la realidad.

Y era ese último pensamiento lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar, casi a los límites de la aldea.

Casualmente muy cerca de la casa de cierta persona. Casualmente la casa de cierto peligris.

Ocultando su chakra se acercó a la propiedad del sexto Hotkage y de su otro bolsillo dejó una nota. Una nota simple.

 _ **Ella aún está confundida y posiblemente tenga miedo a aceptar lo que siente, pero ahora tienes el camino libre.**_

 _ **Hazla feliz o a mi rinnegan no le importará que hayas sido hokage,**_

 _ **Sean felices, se lo merecen.**_

Pese a la carta y las palabras de la kunoichi, él sospechaba que había algo detrás, algo que la pelirrosa jamás le diría. Pero ahora que lo pensaba era muy obvio.

Él siempre estuvo para ella, él siempre la cuidó cuando él no estaba.

Aunque también él era quien lo enviaba a tantas misiones ANBU lo más lejos posible… _que HP..._ era un maldito, tal vez todo esto ya lo había planeado y tenía que admitir que había perdido.

Ella era su amor y él su profesor, tenía que aceptarlo y seguir, seguir con su vida como la pelirrosa le había pedido.

Le dolía, y mucho, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía feliz por ellos. Por verlos felices. Se lo merecían.

Se alejó de aquella casa y partió a su misión, era dentro de dos días más pero no estaba mal si la adelantaba un poco, ya no tenía mucho que hacer ahí.

Alzó la mano en forma de despedida y se fue.

No había estado solo, su despedida fue respondida del mismo modo con una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba bajo una máscara.

El peligris tomó la pequeña nota que había dejado su ex discípulo y con una sonrisa se encaminó lentamente hacia dónde vivía cierta pelirrosa.

Ya estaba por amanecer y ahora que podía actuar sin sentir culpa alguna, lo haría.

No desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

–Gracias, Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holis!!! De nuevo me aparezco :3

¿creyeron que la carta era para Kakashi? Jajaja pues no!!!

Este peligris ya ha sufrido mucho para que en fics lo torturemos más.

También aquí Sasuke no es un patan sin sentimientos y podemos ver que amaba a nuestra Sakura y aún así renunció a ella para verla feliz :3 _que lindo._

En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario, se los agradecería mucho.

Hablando de que anduve ausente... tengo que decir que no he publicado, se me dificulta mucho estar publicando seguido y escribir... Peroooooo, no me olvido del KakaSaku :3

Y solo puedo decir que estoy trabajando en dos fics largos sobre esta parejita, pero quiero tener un muy buen avance o acabarlos totalmente para publicarlos semanalmente y no caer en la horrible escena de publicar mientras voy escribiendo y cuando no pueda escribir los deje a ustedes odiándome. Jajaja :3

Bueno, dicho esto me retiro y espero hayan disfrútalo el one-shot.

Nos vemos!!!


End file.
